


it was raining

by monkeytime (hyejuulers)



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: 2jin is so cute ;;, F/F, Fluff, almost everything is lowercase because i like how it looks, be gentle but also give me criticism, cafe fics are cute, how do I tag things, i dont know where to go from here, no plot just fluff basically, please help me this is my first fic, viseul is in the background so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-03 02:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17275100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyejuulers/pseuds/monkeytime
Summary: heejin and hyunjin are just really cute togetherplease cafe fics are my favorite it's really just self-indulgent





	1. week one: it was raining

**Author's Note:**

> hey! thanks for clickin on this  
> please be nice i wont be updating this for long periods of time

it was raining. not too badly, just a slight drizzle; not nearly enough that heejin would need an umbrella, but enough so that everything was sticky and humid and her hands felt uncomfortable.

 

it was chilly. not too cold, just a nippy breeze that pecked her cheeks; not nearly enough that she would need a scarf and an extra layer, but enough that people that lived in texas would.

 

heejin decided to get away from this.

 

the cafe’s neon OPEN sign beckoned. she sighed, and pulled open the glass door with the misleading handle (the girl had considered never coming here again after pushing on it the first time). she deposited her damp bag on one of those awkwardly tall chairs that faced the awkwardly tall table. the view looked out onto the street. lo and behold, it showed a wet sidewalk. a woman hurried by, presumably to a bus stop. very interesting.

 

the soaking girl shuffled to the counter, head down. the menu is kinda small; with only a few items that interested her.

 

“yes, ah- may i have a hot chocolate, pl-”

 

she makes eye contact.

 

wow ok so the cashier was hot.

 

“ahem- please. no whipped cream.”

 

she glances at heejin and returns her gaze to the cup she holds. her other hand is poised to write something on it.

 

“name?”

 

heejin momentarily forgets her name.

 

“just, ah- heejin.”

 

she jots it down. it takes her a while to write her name for some reason. she walks away to prepare the drink, effectively ending the conversation. heeqin reluctantly trudges back to her bag, internally kicking herself for gay panicking.

 

a while later, heejin hears her voice again. the barista's calling for her.

 

“yes?” she asks her.

 

“your drink.”

 

this time heejin suplexes herself on the inside. of course, her beverage. why else would she be talking to her, other than the fact that she’s literally paid to do so.

 

she grabs it from the server's hand and short-circuits. she manages to stammer out a thanks and sprint back to the safe chair. the scalding chocolate that spills out almost gives her third degree burns, but it’s better than burning up from her own embarrassment.

 

heejin glances at a mark of black on her cup. a closer look on it and it’s clear as to what the café owner wrote.

 

“Hey, Heejin. Come back, same time next week. :D”


	2. week two: it was sunny

this time, the weather is fair and sunny. you know those days when you wake up, and you just feel that it's summertime? it was like that. the sky was blue, it was 92 degrees out, and there wasn't a cloud to be seen.

 

a week had passed swiftly. the kind stranger had given heejin energy to do all of her schoolwork quickly, and on top of that, she had aced all her tests. so obviously heejin was happy to pull open the familiar door to see the barista's face again.

 

“hello!! i’d like a hot chocolate please, no whipped cream.”

 

the eager girl had been looking forward to this and prepared herself so that she wouldn't be a blubbering idiot again.

 

she smiled. oh my god she smiled. all the time heejin had spent in front of the mirror trying to not seem like a deer in the headlights got thrown out the window. with a considerable amount of force.

 

“i remember you.”

 

heejin burned bright red and tried not to cry on the spot. this girl might have been looking forward to this too! the cafe owner smiled again at her reddening face, and took the order.

 

she called heejin's name, and she took her drink. hopefully this would become a routine.

 

“Next week. I'll remember your order, Heejin. Test me on it! :)”


	3. week three: it was windy

heejin pushed open the doors confidently. god dang it. it was pull, you idiot. wouldn't it be embarrassing if she saw that! 

 

heejin see her giggling behind the counter, with one arm resting on it and her other hand propping up her face. so she had seen. she deflates; that was her one chance of being cool and she blew it. 

 

she smirks and says, “a hot chocolate, right?”

 

heejin smirks back, gaining confidence. “aren't you missing something?”

 

the barista recovers quickly. “a pump of peppermint syrup?”

 

“no, it was without whipped cream. but since you so kindly recommended that, let's try it.”

 

she diligently begins writing on heejin's drink, and watching her work is mesmerizing. it's like a ballerina dancing, if ballerinas wore aprons and twirled from the coffee beans to the ice machine. 

 

and she makes another drink? for whom? there's nobody else in the quaint cafe. 

 

she plops down in the seat across from heejin and does a >:3c face. oh, the drink is for her. she slides the hot chocolate forward gently. 

 

heejin cups it with her hands and stares into the brown swirls while she waits for it to cool. she tentatively takes a sip and sighs contentedly. she shouldn't have doubted her. the peppermint was good. 

 

heejin eyes her curiously and she gets the hint. 

 

“there's nothing else to do, nobody else to serve. i might as well talk to someone. you look nice enough, and on top of that, you don't seem like a serial killer type of person. at least, i hope you aren't.”

 

okay, don't mess this up. act cool, act cool. 

 

“ah- alright. what are you drinking?”

 

great job, idiot. what a stupid question. 

 

she laughs anyway. it's beautiful. like the tinkling of metal wind chimes. 

 

“i have a matcha latte. try it sometime.”

 

heejin feels herself getting more comfortable with her. “maybe i will.” she says with a lilt to her voice. 

 

the astute barista notices. “maybe you should start with small changes. try putting whipped cream in your chocolate, because you're obviously so whipped for me.”

 

ABORT ABORT ABORT OH MY GOD WHAT THE HECK 

 

heejin feels her ears burn and the collar of her shirt suddenly chokes her. 

 

“is- is it really th- that easy to see?”

 

she thinks for a moment and sips her “matcha latte”. 

 

“i wouldn't say so. and even if it were, no one else is here to see us. i don't count.”

 

just then, a hurried man with a suit comes in and checks his wristwatch. it's probably worth more than the barista makes in a month. 

 

“get me the thing with the most caffeine you have, stat,” he orders gruffly.

 

she looks back at me apologetically and dashes back to the counter. 

 

while she makes his drink, heejin finishes hers and gets ready to head out. she's halfway to the trash can when she remembers to read the cup. 

 

“You know the drill. Maybe next time we can plan to go somewhere. ;)”


	4. Chapter 4

heejin nervously fixes her shirt and heads into the now familiar coffee shop. she hadn't dressed up too much, but definitely looked nicer than usual.

 

the barista must have noticed, because she let out a high pitched whistle and grinned.

 

“so, looking nice for the date?”

 

heejin coughed but managed to fire back, “i wouldn't call it one. i don't even know your name.”

 

she points to her name tag. hyunjin. oh. wow, is heejin an idiot or is heejin an idiot?

 

she looks away, hoping hyunjin wouldn't notice her blush, and she hears her say, “okay then, let's just pretend that didn't happen. i'm just gonna go change, so wait right here.”

 

the OPEN neon sign that drew her into this place gets turned off. “i’m shutting down early. it's not like anyone else is gonna come by,” she explains. “where are we gonna go?”

 

heejin leads her to another bakery.

 

“isn’t this, i don’t know, kinda meta?” hyunjin laughs.

 

“i mean. well. yeah, but one of my friends work here so i’m getting us a discount.”

 

“wow, i can’t believe you wouldn't spend the full price, on me.” she jabs.

 

“of course i would. but who said i was paying?”

 

“hey!” heejin starts sprinting. and of course hyunjin easily catches up to her.

 

“how- how are you so fast?”

 

she shrugs, not even breaking a sweat. it's a stark contrast from heejin, slumped over and holding her knees to keep from toppling over.

 

“i play basketball. and, i'm assuming you… don't. to say the least. do you, you know, go outside?”

 

heejin opens her mouth to retort something like “of course i do,” but promptly closed it. we don't lie in this household. we stan loona.

 

she stifles a laugh and perhaps heejin's heart died.

 

the duo reaches ‘Frog's Bakery’. heejin's friend haseul named it after her sister. isn't that sweet. said sister bursts out the door and screams, “heejin!”

 

“yeojin, i swear to god-”

 

“yeah, yeah, whatever. who’s the date?” the annoying little brat has the audacity to embarrass heejin in front of her date? two can play at that game. the frog skips back into the shop.

 

“hyunjin,” she whispers into her ear. “haseul--yeojin’s sister, one of the owners of this cafe--once stuck five balls of rolled up paper up her nose while she was sleeping.”

 

at this, she starts snickering. “no way.”

 

“yes way.”

 

“did she get caught?”

 

“no, but yeojin was complaining about cuts in her nose for weeks.”

 

heejin led her inside the bright cafe, holding her hand. A light pink dusted hyunjin's ears and heejin had a very noticeable blush on her face. the light brown walls were warm and the seats were comfy. she chose a seat next to the huge windows that let the sunlight stream in. the table for two had the chairs face each other, so heejin rested her elbows upon it and her chin was cupped by her hands.

 

suddenly, hyunjin chortles cutely. “you know, i looked up conversation starters so we would have something to talk about, but in hindsight, i think that was a dumb idea.”

 

“oh, it couldn’t have been that bad. right?”

 

“it was definitely that bad.”

 

“i don't believe you. try me!”

 

“okay, whatever you say.” she takes a deep breath. “what’s your favorite dinosaur?

 

“wow, i was not expecting that one. probably ankylosaurus.”

 

“the one with the armor?”

 

“yeah. i just find it so cool that they have the mace thing on their tails.” heejin smiled and twirled a piece of hair in her fingers nervously. hyunjin's gonna think that she's a nerd.

 

“that’s... oddly endearing? i didn’t know you could be so cute talking about dinosaurs.” she clasped her hands around the smaller's, taking them away from her hair.

 

man, not to be a pretentious white lady, but this girl was absolutely stealing her heart.

 

vivi came by, with her striped apron that had the name of the café on the front.

 

hyunjin looked at the other girl expectantly. “what’s your favorite milkshake flavor?”

 

“french vanilla.”

 

“then we’ll have one french vanilla milkshake,” she squints to see the nametag on vivi’s apron. “viian, thanks. oh, two straws please.”

 

“what size?”

 

“just a medium. thank you again! take your time.”

 

heejin begins to feel her face warm up. two straws? that’s… oddly soft for a girl like hyunjin. it’s pretty cute actually. they make some more small talk, with them flirting.

 

pretty soon, vivi comes back and gives us the milkshake. heejin's 92 percent sure she winked at her before walking back to the counter.

 

“hey, look at how quickly i can drink this milkshake.” hyunjin puts both the straws in her mouse and starts vacuuming up the shake.

 

heejin's stunned. what the heck was she doing. then she snaps to her senses. she pushes hyunjin back playfully but she extends her neck to continue her devastation of the aesthetic drink. “hey, hey, hold on. you can't- stop it! save some for me!”

 

she detaches from the straws, but she had already drank at least half of it. “i would have beaten my record if you hadn't stopped me,” she says with a pout.

 

“you're not allowed to drink any more of it. we're supposed to share, you dummy.”


End file.
